sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Battle Rules
((Note: this entire post is out of character.)) In order to prevent "god-modding" the Guild Master (Veldarius) reinforces a set of rules for RP battles that utilize the /roll command but take into account the level of the players as well as their stats and guild rank, while still being fairly simplistic. Philosophy We should acknowledge that a level 10 apprentice should probably not engage the leveled-out sovereign of the Sith in battle. Should they do so, a random roll should not be used - the battle should be stacked against them. A weighted roll favors the max-level character, but adds a slight chance that they could, in theory, roll lower than the lower-leveled challenger. The /roll command alone picks a random number from 1-100. However SWTOR developers have made it so that you can choose what number you roll. Typing /roll 55 , for example, will produce a random roll from 1-55. This is how we will create the mechanics for a weighted roll. Rules Players receive a base number depending on their rank according to the following scale: _______________________________________________________________________ FOR HEROES * Emperor = 700 * Aristocrat / Hand / Wrath = 600 * Lord Councilor= 500 * Imperium Knights = 400 * Darth / Flag Officer / Mando Alor = 300 * Military Officer / Sith Lord / Mandalorian = 200 * Military NCO / Sith Apprentice / Mandalorian Greenhorn = 100 * Academy Students = 50 * Civilian / Subjugate = 25 NPC Stats: * Turrets – 300 * Imperial/Republic Guardsmen –150 * Imperial Grenadier – 250 * Revanite / Sith / Jedi – 400 * Massassi Guard – 400 * Rakata Mystic – 400 * Mandalorian – 300 _______________________________________________________________________ 3. Players receive a bonus for Force Mastery or Experience as determined by the Dungeon Master: (Default rank/experience combination is displayed like this). * Legendary Force User / Combat Experience - 200 (Lord Emperor/the Will) * Master Force User / Combat Experience - 100 (Darth/Flag Officer) * Adept Force User / Combat Experience - 50 (Lord/Military Officer) * Novice Force User / Combat Experience - 25 (Apprentice/Military Enlisted/Student) * Untrained Force User / Combat Experience - 10 (Civillians/Subjugates) NOTE: Individuals who used to hold a higher position within the hierarchy may retain their Force Mastery/Experience levels. Subject to GM discretion. Calculating Your Roll Example Calculation: * Veldarius's Rank is Emperor so his Rank Roll is: 700 * Veldarius is deemed by the DM to be a Legendary Force user so he gets a bonus of 200 * 800 + 200 = 900 Veldarius would type /roll 900 Health Points and Damage # Your Health is based on your rank # Health is reduced by 1 when your defending roll is lower than the attacking roll #* There is no Damage when the roll is a draw. #* Emperor = 7 #* Aristocrat / Hand / Wrath = 6 #* Lord Councilor= 5 #* Imperium Knight Officer = 4 #* Darth / Knight / Flag Officer = 4 #* Sith Lord = 3 #* Mandalorian = 3 #* Military Officer = 3 #* Military NCO / Sith Apprentice / Mandalorian Greenhorn = 2 #* Academy Students = 2 #* Civilian / Subjugate = 2 Healing Conditions: A person who plays a character who heals (and is approved to play that role by the DM) may sacrifice their turn in order to heal one or more players. The player would roll against the DM out of 100 (for group heal, you roll for every person) and will restore 1 point of health upon winning out the roll For example Arestenax, uses his turn to heal and rolls 50 against 45 Vaguest currently has 5 health out of 6 He may heal Vaguest for one point of health and restore him to 6 health points. Note: If a person loses their check against the DM the heal fails and their turn is ended. Support Conditions: Characters who have more than 300 pts and have an approved ability may lend their support to their allies. This takes them out of the fight. They must roll 300 to give a temporary 100 pt. Roll advantage to any single target or a 25 point roll advantage to multiple targets. Stealth''' Conditions: '''A player with Stealth Abilities may enter Stealth for any turn which takes them out of the combat round. Should the player wish to attack, he gets a 100 pt. bonus and will exit Stealth upon striking his opponent. After this move, he must do one non-stealth combat round before being able to enter Stealth again. No stealth combatant may maintain stealth for more than three rounds. If a player enters stealth in a match with less than three rounds and maintains it through each round that player is essentially fleeing the match. If a player enters stealth towards the end of the match and maintains it through the last round that player is essentially fleeing the match. Every round a player enters stealth their opponent has the ability to make a stealth detection roll. If that opponent rolls 75% of their roll number or better the stealthed player must exit stealth. This opens the stealth player to attack for the remainder of the round. The detected player must finish the round without stealth but may enter stealth in the next round. Battlemaster: At the outset of each RP battle, the officers may choose a single person to act as “battlemaster,” an OOC roll. The roll of the battlemaster is essentially a referee meant to approve moves and settle disputes in play. The battlemaster must be an officer and preferably should not be involved in the play but this is not always the case. Battlemasters must never use their roll to advance an RP battle in their favor. Multiplayer Combat '''Multiple players vs. single player: '''When players gang up on one player the turns are determined by sides. The side with multiple players will each roll their roll number and the single player will roll a number for each of his opponents but he will suffer a 10 point penalty for rolls subsequent to his first roll. For Example: Kharia has a roll number of 239. She is attacked by three players with a roll number of 100 each. Kharia rolls 239 (her max roll) to match the roll of the first attacker, she rolls a 229 (max roll minus 10) to match the roll of the second attacker, and she rolls a 219 (max roll minus 20) for her third attacker. If her attackers were to roll 50, 45, and 40 and Kharia were to roll 100, 80, and 10, Kharia would defend against the first two attackers but would be hit by the third. '''Multiple players vs. multiple players: '''In the case of two sides fighting it out the rolls are determined by "calling your shot". For Example Kharia and her team are fighting Takhisis and her team. Kharia uses lightning storm on Takhisis' team. AoE attacks are even, so '''EACH '''character would roll their max number. Kharia attacks only one of Takhisis's team. Only the players involved in the action would roll. If the player attacks more than one target with an attack that is not area based the player would suffer a penalty of 10 points for each roll subsequent to his first roll. Teams must still take turns in their attack. So if Team Kharia attacks first, each member of Team Kharia would RP their move and then Roll and then each member of Team Tak would roll and then RP their response to the attack dependent on the outcome of the roll. Team Tak would then take their turn, RP their attack, and Roll, and Team Kharia would roll their defense. Buffs/Debuffs For Surprise: When a character attacks an opponent that is unaware of their presence (rp-wise), the target (The defender) takes a 20 point penalty to their possible roll for ONLY that round. For Battle Meditation: If a character is trained in Battle Meditation, instead of attacking in one round, they can grant a 25+ point bonus to their group's possible roll. This affects ends when the player using Battle Meditation is attacked and the attacker succeeds in beating the player's roll. The player using Battle Meditation cannot attack for the duration of the Battle Meditation, and would suffer a -25 point penalty in their possible defense roll. Illusions in Combat If a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate 2 "copies" of himself. The Illusions would assist in combat like normal players, but as soon as they lose a roll battle, they disappear. This technique should not be taken advantage of and should only be used by force-user players who have extreme IC mastery of the force. Other use would be that if a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate harmful illusions on the opponent. While the opponent is in the illusion, the opponent would suffer a -20 point penalty to their possible roll. At the end of the round, the two sides would roll normally, if opponent wins, the illusion is broken, if opponent loses, the illusion remains Category:RP Resources